kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroko no Basuke Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Kuroko no Basuke Wiki's Manual of Style, please do not do any reorganization and cleanup of wikitext on the wiki unless you are fixing things to follow this guidelines. Character page section order *'Infobox' - Use double image/Switch template for the profile picture if the manga version is of high quality and/or more accurate and usable than the anime picture. First appearance implicitly means first notable, recognizable appearance. For example, the GoM "appear" in the introduction of the first chapter/episode as shadows, but these do not qualify as First appearance to this Wiki's standards. *'Appearance' - The character's appearance. Begin with general body features, such as muscular, thin, tall,… Describe features of the face and hair. Clothes (when the character is only in his basketball uniform, mention his number). *'Personality' - Information on the character's personality and traits. *'History' - The character's history, basically the character's story before the current timeline (i.e. when Kuroko and Kagami entered high school). *'Story' - The role a character played in the story. If a character does nothing worth mentioning in an arc, the section should not be written. Write summaries in function of the character in question. A quality summary is preferred over a few lines describing a dozen chapters, the latter will most likely be removed. **'Introduction' - The first events of the series, Kuroko and Kagami joining the club. **'Seirin vs Kaijō' - Not really part of the introduction anymore, so a seperate section is needed. Simply the match, including the build-up and aftermath. **'Interhigh preliminaries' - The character's events during the Interhigh preliminaries. ***'Semi-finals' - Potentially the semi-finals. ***'Finals' - Potentially the finals. ***'Final league' - Potentially the final league. **'Return of Kiyoshi' - The events between the final league and the training camp. **'Summer Training Camp' - The training camp at the beach. **'Interhigh' - Actually the whole Interhigh, but more specifically, Tōō vs Kaijō. **'Winter Cup preliminaries' - The beginning of the Winter Cup. ***'Final league' - Potentially the final league. **'Winter Training Camp' - The training camp with Kagetora, in the mountains. **'Winter Cup' - Seirin's events at the Winter Cup matches and outside. ***'Round 1' - The first round of the WC (Seirin vs Tōō). ***'Round 2' - The second round of the WC (Seirin vs Nakamiya South). ***'Round 3' - The third round of the WC (Seirin vs Kogōmo North). ***'Quarter-finals' - The quarter-finals of the WC (Seirin vs Yōsen). ***'Semi-finals' - The semi-finals of the WC (Shūtoku vs Rakuzan and Seirin vs Kaijō). ***'Finals' - The finals of the WC (Rakuzan vs Seirin). *'Skill' - The character's basketball or other skills. When he/she has a special skill, use different section headings (for example: Misdirection ). Also align images to the right as a lay-out rule. *'Relationships' - the character's notable relationships. Note the main idea and evolution. Different relationships are bulleted in section heading WITH a link to that character's page (for example Taiga Kagami ). For a more clear example, go to Tetsuya Kuroko#Relationships. *'Quotes' - The quotes section. List memorable quotes in a bulleted list, "in this format", always referenced. Not too many quotes are preferred, think of memorable speeches or a call-out by the character that identifies him or her well. *'Trivia' - Trivia items. Organized in a bulleted list. Speculations, fan material or shallow comparison to other series do not belong here. *'References' - Just the References section with a tag below it. To collect the tag info in the page. If the page does not have any references, add them. Notes *If information is debatable, please take it to the comments before implimenting. *We use westernized names, i.e "Tetsuya Kuroko" instead of "Kuroko Tetsuya". We are well aware that the series use the last names of characters, use those names in the article itself, but the page-title and name in Infobox is the westernized name. Writing style *Everything in the article should be written in the present tense, except the "History" section, this should be written in the past tense. *Articles should be written in an in-universe style, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. This means that terms like "in chapter" are not suitable. *Articles should be independent of any point in the series, it should not be required that pages be update every time a new event happens in the timeline simply because articles were written from the perspective of someone reading on the latest chapter. *This wiki uses references. This means that everything in the articles must be referenced with the chapter and page number. This is mostly used in the "Story" section, but also appearance, personality, abilities, ... should be referenced. When you write a piece of information, put from time to time a reference in between, like this: Kuroko no Basuke chapter x, page x. Most references are at the end of a paragraph or at the end of a sentence. Category:Policy